My litte adventures
by Celestial Bloodstone
Summary: A parent/kid who is in college at the time, has the time of her life. This has a little Narnia, DBZ, Pirates of the Carribean with different roles , and Peter Pan.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters you might see in other stories...

This is my fictional or fake story, using other characters that I like and wrapping it to a unknown character.

This character is supposed to blonde and emerald eyed. She is 18 or 19 years of age and knows Vegeta, Goku, Piccalo, etc., Aslan, Jack (witchdoctor), Peter Pan, and some lost boys. My character, I never chose a name, has a history of violence growing up. She meets the others along the way, and when she refers to guys, she means Vegeta, Goku, and Piccalo. She learns a little from everyone she meets, like everyone does or should. She has many weaknesses and strengths. She is married in this to a man, who is not with her. He is somewhere off fighting in the human man's war. She has five kids, and adopted alot of dragons.

Anyway back to story. She is talking to her best friend. A fire starter(no name either) and she is telling what happened in first person last night.

* * *

\/p>

Hey girl, guess what! U won't believe what happened to me in real life last night. I got off the phone talking to you and I watched superman. I got tired of Zuma and besides who wouldn't watch superman. Anyway Aslan showed up while I was watching a dangerous stuff caught on camera. It was a lion attacking a human being and he survived. I am sitting here and looked at Aslan and asked, "Am I missing something? I am getting shows where there is nothing, but big cat attacks." He looked at me and said, "Maybe, depends on how you interpret it." I asked, "Am I going to go big cat when I get to Never land and attack people?" He said, "No!" Anyway, so that being said, I finally turned out the lights and went to bed at11:00. When it was 11:33pm, I sensed something outside that I couldn't identify. I knew it couldn't be him because it was yet 12:00, but he might have come early to see for the last time would I come with him.

So I went to the window and tapped on it. I was peeking through the blinds and I saw a pirate ship fly over the courtyard. I took my fingers out of the blinds to look and turned away, hoping they wouldn't realize what noise I made. I looked at the guys and at some point they disappeared. I figured out that the guys, when they go to sleep lower their energy so much I can't sense them. I turned back around to the window and put my fingers through a part of the blind by my face. Part of my body was concealed by the wall to the right of the window. I leaned over and I peeked out hoping to see if they were gone. I couldn't see the ship. _Phew their gone, I thought._ Then all of a sudden a polished hook came out of nowhere to the right of the window. I let go of the blinds and quickly jumped back into the bed where I slept. I threw the covers over me hoping when they tried to look in they wouldn't realize I was there. I peeked out and I saw the pirates looking in and the tall dark shadow figure with a hook tilted his head ever so slightly, people wouldn't have noticed it, but I saw it. I heard him whisper, "Gents, I think we found it."

I gulped scared at first, but mostly nervous and excited. That all gone when I heard the guys snore in the room. I got scared for the kids because I didn't realize that they were still here. I quickly pulled an invisible cloak from out of nowhere and put it on all my kids. I was about finishing putting it on when the door handle crept ever so slightly. I saw dark figures standing outside the window until their shadows quickly covered the light and no more light came into the room. I quickly put my head under the covers hoping he wouldn't realize I was there. The door swung open and my room was filled with pirates. The boys were invisible to their eyes I guess. I really had no clue. He walked 1 step toward me, making no noise as to not wake the guys. The pirates hovered over the guys with the weapons pointed at them, yet they did not stir. I had a little fear that he might find me, but I would defend myself if it came necessary. He lifted his hook. I noticed a little stir movement happening from the crib. His eyes were gleaming a certain light, I could not distinguish. He started to plunge his hook at me and then stopped to a baby crying in a crib.

He looked around and saw no baby. He heard the cry again he pinpointed where it came from. _I thought no, no, no, please stop crying or he will find you. _The crying got loud, by this time the guys made a little movement, but only their energy, they were waking up. He was about to walk to the noise when I pulled the covers off my head and held a sword to his throat. All the pirates then pushed all their swords at me. He walked and listened. Then he stopped, reached into the corner, and pulled the invisibility cloak off. The crib shown and I could do nothing with all the swords pointed at me. He picked up the child and said, "Lets go we got what we came for." My heart about just died of shock. They came for my children. 

Intermission...

Back to story...

They came for my children. I got mad, but kept a level head. I just thought of a move to knock all the swords off me. I did the move and I had to fight my way down. I was about to reach hook, when a gunshot broke out. I had a splitting headache right above my left brow. They looked at me confidently that they had won, when I started to heal myself. They looked at my head wound and saw the blood stop flowing and flow right back into the wound. They looked as if they tensed a little. I pushed the bullet out of my head and finished healing the wound. They looked stunned. I made cracking noises and tilted my head to stretch it. I gave them an evil glare. They started running wild and scarred. I couldn't see hook, when more pirates came from the window yelling. They either opened the window or broke it but they caught my attention. Hook slipped out of the room and the pirates ran behind him scarred. I followed and ran out the room, when the pirates went through the window and distracted the other pirates doing their maniacal laugh. I went in to the lobby of my dormitory. Two pirates came at me. One at a time, I knocked one pirated to the left side and the other pirate to the right side. I knocked the two pirates to the side that they were on the ground and didn't get up because they hit their heads on the wall and floor really hard.

I opened the door and used magic. I took the baby from Hook's hands slammed the door close. I holding my child came into the room and setting on Terri's bed slowly the child. Aslan woke up when I touched him and he realized what had happened. He asked me, "Why are you awake and the little one out of the crib?" 

"No time to answer just protect the kid."

I was about to leave and attack pirates when Aslan jumped out of the room and into the hallway. I said," Ah man" when I saw Piccalo standing in front of me, looking at me. I said (either in mind or real life), "Stay here and protect the kids." I then left the room. The guys were finally awake now after everything that I went through. Vegeta had a ball blasting pirates to smithereens. I ran out of the room into the lobby. Hook was outside the door and I opened it putting my sword to him. He was giving orders and looked at me. He pulled out his sword and accepted my challenge. He came inside and we were both in the lobby. He said, "You think it wise to cross blades with an experienced swordsman."

I said, "I got experience, do you?" 

He attacked ever so swiftly. I dodged the first attack and used my sword the parry off the second. I stepped to the side, forgetting my surroundings, I tripped over a chair. He looked as if he proved I did not have skill. _I thought to myself Man don't lose sight of your surroundings on your opponent you idiot._

I said, "Well its been a couple years and I am a little rusty, besides I don't fence."

So we went at each other. I threw a couple of strikes one after the other. He parried and threw some at me. I parried and dodged for I was not as quick. We didn't hit each other, but I think I got him on his sleeve, but I am not sure. This continued for about 8 tries at each other. The boys were watching now and fighting. _I don't know how they do it. I guess it was not a match for them but fighting slowly to not hurt the pirates pride. I Noticed piles of bodies in a pile and them not moving or moving really fast to look like they are not moving. _I fought with two hands at the beginning and moved to one hand as it got easier to direct the sword. We were both parrying at each others blows we threw. We fought for a while and got to a resting place. 

We observed each other on the intent of the knowledge. I saw in his eye many battles with sword fighting and many triumphs and defeats that he so committed. I saw he was experienced than me, but I would not back down. He finally got my sword to the side and his sword at my throat. He said, "You seem like... .

I knocked his sword off and held it to his throat and answered him. "I don't care how much you think you may know, but I not giving up, besides this is way too much fun."

I was about to finish the blow when I heard "STOP!" and I saw the boy flying through the air.

He hovered underneath the door and said, "He is mine." I said, "Ok and backed off." The boy took Hook's hat and with it went his wig. He was old and did not look it. He was also either bald or his hair dead because I couldn't see it or sense it. He went after Peter Pan who flew out the door. Hook stopped at the door, turned around, looked me straight in the eye, and said, "This is not yet over." I held my sword low but not too low at a awkward position. He turned around and followed after Peter.

I finally saw all my kids in the room ok. The pirates came into the lobby and had swords drawn. I looked as happy as could be._ FINALLY A CHALLENGE, I thought._ Hook turned around and shot me again in the head. I was doing something around me and I saw the bullet pass me as I dodged a slow bullet, but it still nicked me. All the pirates pulled out their guns at me and shot their guns. I did the matrix thing and put up a shield to hold the bullets. They fell to the ground, another series of bullets came. I got cocky. I wanted to dodge them. So in slow motion, I dodged bullets. Some bullets went faster than others and I got hit. They were coming at random from random positions. It was fun except when I got hit. 

I started getting hit a lot and I did alter my body to a certain mass to resist the bullets. I had problems getting back to normal mass. The shield went down partially and some bullets bounced off. They pulled out a cannon out of nowhere and shot3 cannon balls at me. And then I decided that I did not like playing with mass so I tried to go back to my normal mass and put up the barrier. I turned my skin to hard as diamond but liquid so I could my skin and limbs normally but still held the strength. I let down part of the barrier to see if it would bounce off and it did. My skin was liquid diamond. Then I fully let down my barrier and I was altering my body still. I looked down at the ground with my sword pointed like I accepted defeat, and Vegeta got front of me and stopped the bullets and cannon fire. So while he was stopping the bullets and then blast them to smithereens, I got my mass to a fist diamond size mass. Vegeta left after their was nothing left of them.

The lost boys were an army against the soldiers outside and were winning. Peter Pan and Hook were going at each other head on. Aslan came inside being followed by I think 5 or 6 pirates. They all ganged up on the lion. He asked, for my help and I used my magic to blow them all off. He said, "Thank you," and returned fighting one or two at a time. I looked around and saw the lost boys in groups attacking the other pirate groups. I saw some pirates about to do something. I used wind magic for these three attacks. I blew them off where ever they were standing near the door. I did another blast to knock the assailants off their feet. I did the last attack to knock a lot of assailants off around the ship. The next the attack I did was disintegrate the ships wood so everything fell down that wasn't wood off the ship. I pulled the fly aways which were part of magic and part of the attack in, so it wouldn't harm any wood around the area. Then the last attack I did was slow everything down, so only Peter, Vegeta, The guys, the kids, the lost boys, and I could move. The lost boys rounded up the pirates and so the guys helped. Peter came to me and said, "We won."

I was happy and I said, "I going to recover from all the energy and magic I used." So I left the lobby went back into my room and went to bed it was 11:45. I went to sleep and I turned over in my bed. I realized some bullets had penetrated when testing the mass. I tried pushing them out. Jack was helping all the lost boys and I whispered when he was done to check my injuries because I couldn't pull out some of the bullets. So I slept and he came, pulled them out, and healed me. At least I think it was him.

Last I woke up this morning sore.

Man I had fun last night. Pirates, Magic, Peter Pan, Captain Hook, and DragonballZ stuff mixed together and I had a full night. I wonder what tonight is going to be like.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters you might see in other stories...

This is my fictional or fake story, using other characters that I like and wrapping it to a unknown character.

This character is supposed to blonde and emerald eyed. She is 18 or 19 years of age and knows Vegeta, Goku, Piccalo, etc., Aslan, Jack Sparrow (as a witchdoctor), WillTurner(as anettiquette person), and Elizabeth (as a nanny),Peter Pan, and some lost boys. My character, I never chose a name, has a history of violence growing up. She meets the others along the way, and when she refers to guys, she means Vegeta, Goku, and Piccalo. She learns a little from everyone she meets, like everyone does or should. She has many weaknesses and strengths. She is married in this to a man, who is not with her. He is somewhere off fighting in the human man's war. She has five kids, and adopted alot of dragons.

Anyway back to story. She is talking to her best friend. A fire starter(no name either) and she is telling what happened in first person last night.

* * *

Hey guess what,

I waited for you to call, got bored, couldn't find my cell phone. So I left almost left my clothes. School Naked AHHAHHHHH! Not really, but almost. Anyway got to dorm last night and I saw this really cool thing. I parked my car and opened my door to see a unicorn standing next to me. I thought I was dreaming, but it was so cool and real. I went to get my clothes out of the back seat and behind my car was a whole herd of them. They are not here anymore that I know of, but it was so cool and I didn't have a camera, but luckily Will did and got pictures. Cool huh, can't wait to show yah. They followed me around yesterday, I have no clue why, but they did and it was cool. They said they were leaving so many times I lost count. It was beautiful majestic or magical sight. They were white, beige, tan, black or dark blue, all colors and totally awesome sight to look at.

Anyway went to sleep and I couldn't go dragon, I don't know why, but I couldn't. I saw Goku and Vegeta fighting so I went to join in on the fun they were having without me. I ended up going to fight as a 5 inch tall person in the middle of two regular sizes. They were throwing kicks and punches and they paused in mid fight looked at me, Then continued. So Igot between them because I felt out of the group andPiccalo was being referee and he got 1st call winner. So I went in between Goku and Vegeta fighting and looked up and saw they were dodging trying to hit the other person.I could have just broken out some popcorn and ateit. Basically Piccalo said, "You know that is not a good place to be right now, you'll get hurt. Then I look at those two fighting,my mind went blank... It took all about3 minutes for me to come back to my mind. But then I realized my situation, and that was not a good place to be. So I waslike ok,i'll be bigger then it will be a better situation between the two the fighting.(While writing Vegeta said, There goes the public school education system.) So I go to my normal size and they both jumped back and were trying to decide what angle to get around me and hit the other person. Theyboth charged at me. With fists out, so I moved down then toward Piccalo. Each thought I would move, and guess what I did. They hit each other across the face in the left cheek and went flying back to where they backed up to and stopped and mid air. Goku said, "Why don't you fight Piccalo, while we battle." 

I said, "Ok." Then I charged at Piccalo. I threw a combo or fast punches, left, right, left,right, then backwards or reversed steps, which ever you call it. Thoughts going on were (Snap I forgot my left and right) ((THIS SUCKS AND I MARCH TOMORROW))OH well I forgot the sequence. Anyway then speed kicks or high in air rapid kicks after each other. Then I did one big kick after it to push him back, so I could come down and finish punching. Then he did a couple of hits or punches, and we went back and forth, then Vegeta and Goku stopped, looked over and little head tear drop, looked at each other, then charged at Piccalo and I. I knew they were coming so I prepared myself while still facing Piccalo. They charged at me and started to attack. I blocked then they threw like combos with punch and kick. That threw me off. I attacked one at a time thenand let a good punch off just tothrow him back; it worked until Piccalo caught mewith his hand. I tried punching and there was a little gap between my hand and his body or face which was about a foot or two. Then I got my feet up on his arm to get my balance back. It looked funny because I was standing stretched on his arm and still did not meet his body. So I kick his shoulder blade, it didn't work, his arm moved out more to the side. Then I unwrap my legs away from his Arm and kick his elbow out. It worked until he grabbed my neck. I kicked his chest and at the same time flew off of him and he let go of my neck. I stopped in mid air to catch my breathe and fell asleep. Then they caught me, and beat the living crap out of me. Good thing I was asleep otherwise I would've felt that. 

Later I woke up to go to class, and guess what I did. I went on a journey afterward and I finally got to go dragon. Yay Me.Then I went to fly. A net came after me. (Stupid Nets) and I changed back to my normal self. Mu ha ha ha. They can't get a dragon skin now. Then they threw a net around me and said, "Well sell her body parts!" Next thing I know I am being shocked a couple of times. I fell asleep and died because it was too powerful and my heart couldn't take it. I wake up in the smoke, and I tried to go back. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccalo got me out of there. Piccalo picked up my body, then left with my body. I finally got back saw Piccalo in the distance with my body. Goku and Vegeta broke out into a run. ISaid, "Fuck"and ran after them as fast as I could. I wasn't getting anywhere and they were going faster and faster and faster. And finally I said, "Fuck this, and I can't catch them. Then I remembered my training." I went light speed (Gokuwas not moving during this time) (HE was in slowmotion) (Same with Vegeta)and I caught Goku's shirt on the back. Then my light speed stopped and he was going his speed. I was freaked out hanging on and losing grip. Goku said, "Hey Vegeta, I feel a cold shiver down my spine, Do you?"

Vegeta looked at him and replied, "No, awkward." through his mind.

I felt my hand slipping, so I grabbed on with my other hand. It started slipping. I didn't want to touch for fear that I did later. My hand slipped off and I tied my arm around his neck/shoulder and tried to ride piggy back. IT didn't work because his soul fell out of his body and I was still on his soul. His body tripped over nothing and it was a hilarious sight. Vegeta's face, look, and expression were hilarious. He didn't say anything just smiled, and asked, "Ha-ha, You okay Kakkorrat."

Goku didn't answer. Meanwhile. Goku's spirit saw me on his back. He said, "What in the world, how are you on...who are you?"

I said, "Sorry just needed a lift."

Goku seemed insulted. "What are you doing on my back?" He said and pulled me off his back and held me in his right hand.

"I need a lift to my body. Sorry about tripping you, while pointing to his body."

He looked upset then said, "Where is your body?"

"It is on the way."

Goku entered his body, held me in his right hand, and went straight toward Piccalo. Vegeta seemed to bust out laughing the entire way there. Piccalo was on a side of the cliff flying. AND I YELL THERE IT IS. Goku drops me and I bust running and leaving them behind. Vegeta fell over laughingand Goku started telling him what happened. I ran toward the cliff, leaped in the air, caught the cliff with my hands, and yanked myself up the cliff. I got to Piccalo and stopped myself. He starred straight at me. I jumped hoping to land in my body. Piccalo moves to the side listening toGoku. I fell down realizing I missed my body. I caught myself and started up again. Got to Piccalo and this time he completely moved over when I tried to land again. Then he realized what was going on and stayed still. I was about to jump in again. When Piccalo said, "Why don't you touch the body?"

I was like, "Oh Yeah." I did and I went in. Then I woke up for class.


End file.
